


OC Kiss Week Prompts - Caught Looking Edition

by draco_illius_noctis



Series: Caught Looking World [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And Garrett being a dork as usual, Gen, Kisses, So many kisses, oc kiss week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_illius_noctis/pseuds/draco_illius_noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela manages to convince Garrett to set up a kissing booth at this year's "Paws for a Cause" fundraiser hosted by the Kirkwall Animal Shelter. Despite his reservations, he agrees, and meets an interesting array of people over the course of the day.</p><p>Written for tumblr's OC Kiss Week 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble to set the scene before we get into the actual smooching.

“Do you think anyone’s even going to come?” Garrett asked, nervously fixing the sign in front of him. “I mean…I didn’t even know people _did_ this stuff anymore.”

Isabela dismissed him with a wave, rolling her eyes in the process.

“Trust me, sweets, I had them lining up around the block last year. You’ll be _plenty_ busy.”

She grinned, grabbing him by the shoulders before forcibly positioning him behind the makeshift booth. It was a beautiful day, the last remnants of summer drifting through the air as the park quickly filled with animals and their owners. The Kirkwall Animal Shelter held an annual “Paws for the Cause” fundraiser every year to help raise funds and awareness for the adoptable animals. And while he was a frequent participant, this year Bela had goaded him into going the extra step and literally put his money where his mouth is.

“Isn’t the kissing booth supposed to be for the animals, though?” Garrett continued. He glanced around, feeling his face turn hot when he noticed the curious glances being thrown his way.

“I mean…who doesn’t want a kiss from a happy dog?” He reached over, absentmindedly petting the large dog lying happily at his feet. If anything, he thought, people would be more interested in Woofy than his dumb face.

Bela fixed him with a steady look before checking one more time to make sure his sign was straight.

 _Smooches for Pooches_  
$1 = 1 kiss  
$5 = a kiss from us both!

“Just trust me,” she sighed before promptly smacking a five-dollar bill on the table.

“Now pucker up.”


	2. Aurellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurellia belongs to [starlinghawke](http://www.starlinghawke.tumblr.com) on tumblr :)

“If you keep giving kisses like that you’re not going to have any repeat customers, Hawkey” Isabela pouted. She gave Woofy a quick scratch behind the ears before standing and straightening her shirt.

“Bela, you’re practically my _sister_ ,” Garrett groaned, rolling his eyes. “I don’t know what you were expecting.”

“Well, needless to say, Woofy was the better kisser.”

Garrett huffed, crossing his arms and glancing around the entrance of the park. More and more people were filing in, and he saw quite a few curious glances in his direction. He ducked his head, feeling his face flush again as he fiddled with his phone.

“Don’t look now, but I think you have your first customer,” Bela stage-whispered from his side with a grin. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Garrett looked up sharply to see a pretty woman with curly, flaming red hair approaching. She was wearing a dark purple dress – perfectly accenting her hair and standing out in sharp contrast to the shorts and t-shirts most everyone else was wearing.

He put on what he hoped was his most charming smile, suddenly very nervous about potentially kissing a complete stranger.

“Hello!” he called out a little too cheerfully. “Are you here to Smooch a Pooch?”

The redhead giggled, glancing between Garrett and Woofy before examining the sign. She began absentmindedly twirling a piece of hair around her finger as she pondered her choice.

“Is the dollar kiss from you or the dog?” she asked, somewhat shyly.

“Oh, uh…” Garrett faltered for a minute. He had just assumed the kiss was from him – he was the one in the booth, after all – but there really wasn’t any reason it _had_ to be…

“Well, it’s supposed to be from me, but it doesn’t have to be if you’re uncomfortable,” he replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable himself.

“Oh, no,” she blurted out in relief. “I just wanted to know how much I had to shell out to get one from you.”

Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what she had just said, one hand clapping over her mouth. Garrett couldn’t help but grin.

“It’s okay,” he chuckled. He probably would have said worse in her situation, truth be told.

“Obviously, I’d encourage you to donate more, but a dollar’s enough for me,” he joked. The girl grinned in return, digging into her purse before triumphantly pulling out a five-dollar bill and handing it over.

“Fair warning, I have a boyfriend,” she teased.

“So do I,” Garrett grinned in return as he stood. They both leaned over the middle of the table, pressing their lips together in a quick, chaste kiss.

“I’m Aurellia, by the way,” the girl said.

“I’m Garrett, and this,” he said, gesturing towards Woofy, “is my better half, Woofy. I’m told he’s a much better kisser.”

“Not by your boyfriend, I hope,” Aurellia laughed as she knelt down to pet Woofy.

“I’m more of a fish person, actually,” she continued, just as Woofy licked her face. “But I’ll make the exception this one time.”

Garrett grinned, handing her a tissue from the box he thankfully remembered at the last minute. Woofy could get…enthusiastic.

“Well, the Kirkwall Animal Shelter thanks you,” Garrett replied, sitting back down.

“Good luck today,” Aurellia smiled. With another quick pat on Woofy’s head and a small wave to Garrett she turned and left.

Garrett sighed and slumped back in his seat in relief. If everyone was like her, maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	3. Shalana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shalana belongs to spacehamsterthings on tumblr!

Only a few moments had passed since Aurellia left and Garrett was already looking in vain for Isabela. Although he thought everything went well, he could really use some moral support.

He was leaning around the side of the booth – practically falling out of his chair – and in his distraction didn’t hear the person come up to him until they cleared their throat. Garrett jolted in surprise, turning to see a slight woman with short red hair standing in front of him holding some kind of large, hairless…rabbit? He thought it was a rabbit.

“Hi?” the woman said, raising an eyebrow.

“Hi, sorry,” Garrett grinned sheepishly. “I was just looking for someone. Um…hi! Are you here to Smooch a Pooch?”

“Maybe,” the woman smirked, petting the thing in her arms. It was squirming, trying to get free and Garrett shot a nervous glance down at Woofy who (thankfully) hadn’t seemed to notice it yet.

“What is that thing?” he blurted out before he could stop himself. “Sorry, I mean, I…have no idea what it is.”

“It’s a nug,” the woman laughed, gazing at it fondly. “Have you really never seen one? They’re very popular in Orzammar.”

“No…” He gave it a wary glance but had to admit it was a little adorable.

“Well, my boyfriend and I adopted this one from the shelter so we’re here to support them,” she smiled. “His name’s Nug King.”

“Nugging?”

“Nug. King,” the woman repeated, slowly. “King of the Nugs. His royal majesty. Get it?”

“Yeah,” Garrett chuckled. “I like it. This is Woofy.” He nodded his head right as the dog perked his ears up and looked over, catching sight of the other animal. He was on his feet in an instant, Garrett only just grabbing him by his collar. The woman took a quick step back, holding the nug out of reach.

“I’m sorry,” Garrett apologized as Woofy laid back down. “He wants to be friends with everyone.”

“It’s fine,” the woman smiled. “I’m trying to kill a few minutes while I wait for my friend.”

She tipped her head off to the side, and Garrett looked to see a small woman with uneven blonde hair vehemently arguing with a bewildered looking woman on the other side of a booth.

“We had the most amazing cookies and Sera wanted the recipe,” the woman explained as Garrett watched Sera flail her arms at the cookie seller. “She’s very enthusiastic about cookies.”

Garrett couldn’t help but chuckle as he turned his attention back to the woman in front of him.

“Well, considering I’m a baker myself, I can’t really blame her,” he smiled, holding out his hand. “I’m Garrett, and you should come by Bodahn’s Bakery sometime.”

“Shalana, and maybe we will,” the woman smiled, juggling the nug in her arms to shake his hand.

“But I’m not here to advertise my real job,” Garrett grinned. “So…make a donation to the shelter?”

Shalana reached into her pocket with her free hand, dropping a few dollars into the jar.

“I’m going to pass on the dog kiss,” she said, craning her head over to look at him. “No offense, Woofy. I just don’t want the King here to get eaten.”

Garrett smiled, giving Woofy a quick pet.

“No problem,” he said. “Any donation is appreciated.”

He gave the nug a quick scratch on the head before exchanging a quick kiss with Shalana.

“Oy,” came a voice from his right. He turned and saw the blonde woman walking over, several cookies in her hands.

“Sorry to cut your snog-fest short, but I need to steal my friend back,” she said, grabbing Shalana by the arm and dragging her away.

“It was nice to meet you!” Shalana called over her shoulder, and Garrett just waved in reply.


	4. Adalwolfe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adalwolfe belongs to [heinrippy](http://www.heinrippy.tumblr.com) :)

Garrett watched the two women – and nug – walk away, shaking his head slightly at the encounter. He couldn’t wait to tell Bethany about the small creature…although there was a good chance she’d be out shopping for one the next day.

Isabela reappeared at his side at that moment, shooting him a look of exasperation.

“Are you chatting or kissing over here? Cause I’m seeing an awful lot of the first and not nearly enough of the second.”

Garrett sighed as she leveled her gaze, tapping her foot impatiently.

“I feel weird just… _kissing_ people without getting to know them first!” he exclaimed.

“Hawke, you’re giving someone a peck on the lips for _charity_ ,” Bela groaned. “And _they’re_ approaching _you_. Stop being weird.”

“Fine, fine,” Garrett huffed. “Next person: no small talk. Only kisses.”

Just then he caught sight of an attractive young man with striking white hair heading in his direction, dazzling smile on his face and large dog at his side.

“Garrett, _no_ ,” Bela hissed.

“He has a dog!” Garrett cried, waving his arm at the man to get his attention. “Hi! Do you and/or your dog want to Smooch a Pooch?”

“So much for that,” Bela muttered, sighing as she walked away once more.

The man grinned in return as he stopped at the booth, his dog obediently sitting by his side.

“Sure,” the man said. “Hard to resist such a tempting offer…for charity.”

Garrett blushed slightly, turning his attention from the man’s face to his dog.

“I love your dog,” he gushed. “Are you doing the 5K? Woofy and I – Woofy is my dog, right over here – we do it every year. Except for this year cause, well…I’m here. But it’s a lot of fun! You should totally do it.”

 He bit his lip, willing himself to just _stop talking_ for five seconds. The man laughed quietly in return.

“You’re cute,” he grinned. “You can call me Wolfe, and this is my dog, Ser Drools.”

“Oh my God, what an amazing name,” Garrett whispered reverently. “Can I pet him?”

Wolfe nodded his assent and Garrett moved around to the other side of the booth, kneeling in front of the other dog, who promptly gave him a lick along the side of his face. Garrett laughed, wiping it off with the back of his sleeve before scratching him along his neck.

“What a good boy,” he cooed, completely oblivious to everyone around him until he felt Woofy nudging at his arm.

Garrett stood and moved to the side, allowing Woofy to come closer and sniff the new dog. Both tails were wagging a mile a minute as they sniffed each other, both owners grinning down in fondness at their pets.

The pair finally broke apart, and Garrett returned to his side of the booth. He rubbed his neck, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“Sorry,” he apologized with a grin. “I’m supposed to be auctioning off kisses or something, not trying to make friends.”

“You have a way about you,” Wolfe mused, smirking as he looking him over. “It draws people in. I think most people here would offer to kiss you for free.”

“But that would defeat the point,” Garrett frowned, completely missing the point himself. “They’re supposed to be…oh.”

He ducked his head, feeling the blush return as the other man slid money across the table.

“I think our dogs already got enough kisses for us both, but I’d be willing to share one anyway…if you are.”

He quirked an eyebrow, teasing smile playing on his lip as Garrett nodded.

This kiss was slightly longer than the previous two, both lingering just a bit more than was probably proper for this situation. Garrett thought he heard Bela whoop somewhere off in the distance, but he ignored it.

“Thanks,” Wolfe smiled, running a hand through his hair. “Drools and I might go check out that walk you mentioned now.”

“Anything for charity!” Garrett replied, louder than was probably necessary. “I mean, no problem. Thank you? I should be thanking you. I’m going to shut up now and let you go.”


	5. Aenorea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aenorea belongs to [slowmovingsloth](http://www.slowmovingsloth.tumblr.com) :)

With one last smile and tip of his head, Wolfe and his dog left. Isabela reappeared at Garrett’s side an instant later.

“Even though that was _still_ more talking than it should be, I approve,” she nodded proudly. “Did you get his number? Or at least ask if he was single?” She craned her neck in the direction Wolfe was headed.

“No, Bela,” Garrett sighed. “And stop bothering me, someone else is coming.”

Bela turned and saw a couple heading towards them.

“Ooh, I wonder if you’re going to have to kiss both of them?” she snorted. “Can’t I stick around for this one?”

“ _No_ ,” Garrett hissed, elbowing her away right as the couple arrived. “Hello! Would you like to Smooch a Pooch for charity?”

The woman was small, with short white hair, intense blue eyes, and a cheerful smile. The bald man next to her was quite the opposite, the dour look on his face telling Garrett just how much he wanted to be there.

“Am I kissing you or the dog?” the woman asked, bouncing on her toes. The man shot her a disapproving look, which she blatantly ignored.

“Either, or,” Garrett smiled. “Or both, if you’d like.”

He pointed at the sign, and the couple looked up.

“Aenorea,” the man said primly, “I’m sure the man will let you pay five dollars without requiring you to kiss them both.”

Garrett frowned. He was standing right there; they could have just asked. The woman rolled her eyes before heaving a deep sigh.

“Solas, don’t start…” she warned. She turned her attention back to Garrett, fixing him with a bright smile.

“Ignore my boyfriend, please. He’s still jealous about the time I kissed a bull instead of him.”

The man huffed next to her, crossing his arms and looking away. Aenorea giggled, and Garrett couldn’t help but grin in return.

“Wel live outside of Kirkwall,” she continued. “Along the Vimmark Mountains? The forest is a little too dense for me to have a dog, even though I really want one.”

She sighed, looking around longingly at the nearby animals. 

“You have plenty of wild animals to watch,” Solas pointed out. “You said you saw a wolf just last night.”

“A wolf??” Garrett exclaimed in horror. “They’re practically _feral_ , you can’t–”

“Wolves are kind, loyal creatures,” Solas snapped. “How dare–”

Aenorea held up her hands, shaking her head slightly at Garrett as she bit back a smile. 

“Play nice boys,” she soothed. “We’re here for kisses, not fights.”

Garrett gave them both a tense smile, furtively looking for Isabela in vain.

“Well, like your boyfriend said,” he began, shooting a look at Solas, “you don’t have to kiss me if you don’t want. Woofy is happy to do all the work.”

Woofy looked up and wagged his tail slowly at his name. Aenorea gasped, running over to kneel down next to him. She began petting him, cooing praise as her boyfriend watched and Garrett noticed his annoyed expression begin to soften the longer it went on. Before too long, he reached into his pocket and placed a ten-dollar bill on the table.

“For both of us,” Solas explained quietly. “But she can do all the kissing.”

Garrett grinned, and they both watched as Woofy lavished her with kisses, Aenorea laughing gleefully the entire time.

Garrett handed over a couple of tissues to wipe her face once she finally stood, grinning from ear-to-ear.

“What a sweetheart,” she said, giving Woofy another fond look. “You’re very lucky.”

“Thank you,” Garrett beamed, giving Woofy a quick pet. “He’s my best friend.”

Aenorea crooked a finger, beckoning Garrett to lean over. She planted a quick peck on his lips before entwining her arm through her boyfriend’s. Solas smiled, and she gave him a kiss as well.

“Might as well get my money’s worth,” she teased lightly before turning to Garrett. “Have fun. Don’t let Woofy outsell you.”

“I’m sure he will,” Garrett grinned, and with a quick wave, they both left. 


	6. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven belongs to [kalos-bleedingsun](http://kalos-bleedingsun.tumblr.com/) (whose name I had to go look up since it changed in the meantime lmao) :D

A small line formed at the booth soon after Aenorea and Solas left, and Garrett managed to follow Isabela’s instructions (somewhat) better over the course of the next hour – chatting less, kissing more. All manner of people had come by, from giggling teenagers to elderly old ladies and everyone in between.

His personal favorites were the young children that parents brought by to see Woofy. Their delighted squeals made Woofy’s tail wag like crazy, but he was always very gentle (if not enthusiastic).

Bela had returned towards the end of the hour, smirking and making wry comments but generally leaving Garrett alone. It wasn’t until he got a break in visitors that she chose to approach, grabbing his elbow and gently pulling him to the side.

“I think you have an admirer, Hawkey,” she grinned, tipping her head slightly to the side towards a nearby tree. Garrett looked over to see a tall, thin, regal-looking man, probably not much older than himself, leaning against the tree and looking in their general direction. He had an equally majestic-looking dog at his side. He looked away quickly once he realized Garrett’s eyes were on him, causing Bela to grin.

“Told you,” she snorted. “Would you look at that _hair_.”

Garrett had, in fact, been admiring the man’s hair, which fell nearly to his waist, shockingly white. He had it pulled back, loose strands framing his face, and Garrett couldn’t help but stare.

He felt a squeeze on his arm and looked down to see Isabela grinning up at him.

“Want me to see if he’s interested in a charity donation?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Garrett glanced back over, noticing the man look away immediately as their eyes met.

“I…don’t think he’s interested, Bela,” Garrett replied. “I don’t know what he’s even doing here, honestly.”

The man looked very out of place among the casually-dressed families and dog-walkers…more suited for a date at a very nice restaurant instead of spending his day at an animal fundraiser.

Garrett’s attention went back to his booth, where he saw another group of teenage girls approaching. He sighed, giving Isabela a pointed look.

“ _Don’t_ bother him,” he said before heading back.

Sure enough, a few minutes later he saw Isabela standing next to the man, attempting – unsuccessfully, it appeared – to flirt. The man was standing stiffly, giving Bela a wary look as she spoke. Garrett smiled to himself, hoping for the man’s sake that she gave up quickly.

He grabbed his money jar during another lull, peering inside to see if he could guess how much money he’d made so far. His face was halfway in the jar when he noticed a shadow in front of him.

“Looks like you’ve been pretty successful.”

Garrett looked up to see the man (and his dog) standing right in front of him. Now that he was this close, Garrett could see how pale he was, with a scar cutting across his lips. He was also distractingly handsome.

“Um,” Garrett sputtered, jerking upright. He rubbed his neck, suddenly embarrassed. “Yeah, I guess so.”

He grinned at the man, who gave him a tentative smile back. Neither one said anything for a moment, the man reaching down to pet his dog, which drew Garrett’s attention.

“He’s really nice.”

“Thank you,” the man said, gazing fondly at the dog. “He’s my seeing-eye dog, actually.”

Garrett’s eyebrows shot up, a million questions on his tongue, but the man continued before he could speak.

“I wasn’t creeping on you, by the way,” he said quickly, giving Garrett a shy smile. “We were waiting for a break in the crowd…I didn’t really want to kiss for an audience.”

“Imagine how I feel,” Garrett snorted, but he was charmed by the man’s words. “I’m Garrett, by the way. I hope my friend didn’t bother you too much.”

“I’m Raven, and it’s fine. She was just trying to drum up business. Not that you really need it.”

He grinned as they shook hands before Garrett gestured towards his own dog.

“This is Woofy, and you don’t really have to give me a kiss if you don’t want…he’s more than happy.”

“Ah, well…” Raven began, pink spreading across his face. “I came for one from you, but I guess—“

“Oh, no!” Garrett interrupted hastily. “I just meant…I wanted to give you the option--”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable—“

They both halted to a stop before bursting into laughter. Raven pulled a bill from his wallet, placing it into the jar and giving Garrett a playful smile.

“One kiss from the handsome gentleman, please.”

Garrett grinned, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the man’s lips.


	7. Jules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules belongs to [earlgreyer1](http://www.earlgreyer1.tumblr.com) :)

Garrett and Raven chatted for another minute or two until the line began building up again and Raven excused himself with another shy smile and wave goodbye. Bela reappeared carrying some hot dogs and sodas, and Garrett was startled when he realized it was already lunch time.

“Time flies when you’re having fun, eh?” Bela grinned. She hung a sign on the booth stating that Garrett was on a break and the pair (and Woofy) moved over to a shaded bench to eat their food. They chatted mindlessly as they ate, Bela going on about someone she could have _sworn_ was Bethany’s twin (“You mean Carver?” Garrett had asked) but he wasn’t paying much attention as he laid eyes on a short, muscular man with three large, happy dogs walking towards them.

“Hawkey, are you listening to me?” Bela asked, kicking him in the calf lightly.

“Ow!” Garrett glared, rubbing his leg dramatically. “And no, I was looking at those dogs.”

“The dogs or the owner?”

“The _dogs_ ,” he emphasized. “Can you imagine walking three Woofy’s around at once? I don’t know how he does it.”

Woofy looked up upon hearing his name and caught sight of the other dogs as they drew nearer, perking up with his tail wagging. Garrett wrapped his leash tighter around his hand, preparing to pull him back if he decided to give chase.

The man noticed Garrett and Woofy at the last minute and attempted to rein the dogs in a bit, but it was too late. All three came bounding over, dragging their own behind, to say hello to Woofy.

“Is he okay with other dogs?” the man asked, slightly out of breath.

“Yeah,” Garrett laughed. “He loves making friends.”

He stood, awkwardly realizing he towered nearly a foot taller over the other man. He moved a bit to the side to try to make it less obvious, but the man didn’t seem to notice (or care).

They both watched quietly as the dogs sniffed each other, Isabela forgotten on the bench until she finally spoke up.

“You have _amazing_ eyes.”

The man looked over at her, startled, and Garrett noticed just how pale they were. Contrasted with all the dark hair on the man’s head, they were striking.

“Th-thank you,” the man sputtered, grinning shyly as he looked down. “You’re very lovely yourself.”

“Oooh, we have a charmer,” Bela cooed. “I’m Isabela.” She winked, causing the man to blush more as Garrett rolled his eyes. She just couldn’t resist, could she?

“Is it okay if I pet your dogs?” Garrett interrupted, kneeling down next to them. The dogs immediately turned their attention from Woofy to Garrett, all trying to lick him at the same time.

“I’m Jules, and I think the dogs answered for me,” the man grinned. Garrett laughed, nearly falling back on his ass as the dogs – Woofy now included – smothered him with kisses.

“Hawkey, you’re giving your kisses away for free, you know,” Bela smirked as she watched the scene.

“Dogs kissing me don’t count!” Garrett laughed, covering his face with his arm as he stood back up.

“Garrett has a kissing booth set up,” Isabela told Jules, ignoring Garrett as he wiped off his face. “You should stop by and see him.”

“ _After_ I wash my face,” Garrett grimaced. He handed Woofy’s leash to Bela, excusing himself to wash up. The pair (and all four dogs) had migrated back to Garrett’s booth by the time he came out. He could overhear Bela trying to cajole the man into donating and receiving a kiss from _her_ , but Jules didn’t seem to be buying it. Literally.

“Are you harassing my customers again?” Garrett half-joked, giving Bela a pointed look.

“It’s fine,” Jules said quickly. He gave Garrett a bright smile, handing over a ten-dollar bill.

“I figured for all the kisses you were subjected to from my dogs, you deserved a little extra,” he chuckled softly. The three dogs in question were sprawled on the ground near Woofy, paying no mind to Garrett or each other.

“I appreciate it,” Garrett grinned. “Although I definitely didn’t mind.”

“Are you sure you don’t want one from Garrett?” Bela asked innocently, looking between the two. “It _is_ what he’s here for, after all.”

“Ah, well, I mean…” Jules stammered. He ran a hand through his long hair before meeting Garrett’s eyes. “I guess it couldn’t hurt?”

“I’m almost 95 percent positive I got all the dog drool off,” Garrett joked as they exchanged a brief kiss.

“I’m used to it,” Jules chuckled. He reached down to give Woofy a scratch behind the ears before gesturing to his dogs that it was time to get up.

“Good luck,” he smiled at Garrett before turning to give Isabela a small wave.

“It was nice meeting your do— you!” Garrett called after him, mentally kicking himself. “You and your dogs!”

“Smooth, Hawke.”


	8. Jeffrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC Jeffrey belongs to [stealyourshiny!](http://www.stealyourshiny.tumblr.com) :)

Bela made her exit not long after Jules’ departure, promising (despite Garrett’s protests) to return before the event ended. Things had slowed down a bit around lunch, with the crowd either slowly beginning to leave or immersed in other things deeper in the park. It was nice to catch his breath, although he had a feeling that boredom (for both himself and Woofy) would quickly begin to creep in if he sat idle too long. 

He received a text from Anders right around this time, playfully asking how many people he was going to have to fight to win Garrett back. Garrett was mid-reply, goofy grin on his face when he heard loud noise coming from a section of the park to his left. Woofy perked his head up, glancing at Garrett with a look that said, “can’t we go check it out?”

People began milling into the courtyard where Garrett sat a short time later, and his eyes were drawn immediately to a large, muscular man with dark hair and a beard…and an absolutely gorgeous German Shepherd. It was only then that he noticed the dog was wearing a special black vest with “K-9 Police” written across the side. The man was dressed in similar casual police attire, and it dawned on Garrett what the noise must have been from. The Kirkwall K-9 Unit did a demonstration every year at the fundraiser – one of Garrett’s favorite parts of the day if he was being honest – and it had totally slipped his mind this year.

As if sensing he was being stared at, the man turned and met Garrett’s eyes before glancing at the sign over his booth. His face lit up, and with a short tug, both he and the dog began making their way over.

“Make sure you behave, Woofy,” Garrett hissed as they got closer, his dog barely flicking an ear in acknowledgment.

“Hello!” he called out loudly – probably too loudly – as they approached, squirming nervously in his seat. “Would you like to Smooch a Pooch for the shelter?”

“What a great idea,” the man gushed, grinning. “You should have a whole line of dogs here to choose from, think of how much money you could make!”

Garrett grinned, the man’s enthusiasm contagious.

“That would be awesome,” he agreed, nodding eagerly. “Except, well, more people are paying to kiss me instead of Woofy.”

He blushed slightly, hoping it didn’t sound as if he were bragging. If anyone had asked, he would have readily suggested that Woofy was the better looking of the two.

To his relief, the other man just chuckled, giving him an appraising look. Garrett was distracted momentarily by the scar cutting across the man’s blue eyes, tempted to ask how he got it when he realized the other man was speaking.

“I’m sorry,” he grimaced. “What did you say?”

“Was it the scar?” the man asked with a smirk. “Everyone stares. It’s a long story.”

Garrett sighed, an apology ready on his tongue when the man shook his head and continued talking.

“But I said that that’s not a bad deal, having to kiss you instead.”

The man winked, and Garrett felt his face turn red all over again. He ran a hand through his hair, grinning, and turned his attention to the dog instead.

“What’s his name?” he asked.

“Dane, after the Alamarri hero,” the man said, giving him a quick pet. “He’s been my partner for the last couple years.”

“He’s amazing,” Garrett said reverently. “I guess I’m not allowed to pet him?”

“Sorry,” the man said, shaking his head. Garrett gave him a smile, gesturing to Woofy instead.

“This is Woofy,” he said, the dog sitting up when he heard his name. “And I’m Garrett. I know you already helped out the shelter by volunteering so I won’t badger you for an extra donation.”

“Nonsense,” the man replied, pulling a bill out of his pocket. “Anything to help these wonderful people.”

He glanced between Garrett and Woofy before leaning over with a smirk.

“Although, if it’s all right with you, I’d rather just have your kiss. Wouldn’t want Dane to get jealous.”

Garrett opened his mouth to respond, and upon realizing words weren’t magically forming, he settled for a nod and a smile instead. They shared a brief kiss, perhaps lingering a bit longer than normal, but Garrett wasn’t going to say anything.

The man pulled away with the same mischievous smile before handing a card to Garrett.

“My name’s Jeffrey,” he said, nodding at the piece of cardstock. “If you ever get in trouble, give me a call.”

With a wink and another tug on Dane’s leash, the pair turned and walked away, leaving Garrett staring after them.


	9. Kaiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC Kaiden belongs to [vyrantium!](http://www.vyrantium.tumblr.com/)

Garrett tucked the officer’s card away in his wallet for safekeeping, feeling his cheeks still burn. Now that the demonstration was over, and the event was down to its last couple of hours, more people were milling around the park entrance and a small line had begun to form at the booth again. 

His eyes were drawn, however, to a tall man with fiery red hair and a small, but interesting, tattoo curled around one eye. The man had been lingering near the line, more absorbed in his phone than anything else, but he happened to look up right as Garrett glanced in his direction. They made eye contact, the other man’s face breaking into a roguish grin before he winked and stepped into line.

Before he knew it, the man was in front of him. And although he still sported a grin, he looked decidedly less confident than he had a few moments ago.

Suddenly feeling playful, Garrett decided to have some fun. Maybe to make up for the lack of Bela the last hour or so.

“So,” he began, shooting the man (what he hoped was) his most charming smile. “Are you here to Smooch a Pooch or did you come here to smooch me?”

A small blush crept over the man’s cheeks although, to his credit, his smile didn’t falter. With a quick glance behind him to make sure no one was waiting, the man folded his arms, leaning against the side of the table.

“What’s your name?”

Garrett faltered for a moment, thrown off by the simple question.

“Garrett?”

“Are you sure?” the man asked, smiling wider. “You seem a little confused.”

“It’s Garrett,” he confirmed with a nod. “And this is Woofy over here.”

He gestured to the opposite side of the booth from where the man was standing, watching as he craned his neck to the side to look.

“I’m Kaiden, pleased to meet you,” he said in reply. “Now that we’re properly introduced…how many kisses do I get for a five?”

Now it was Garrett’s turn to blush, opening and closing his mouth a couple times before chuckling and shaking his head.

“Well,” he drawled. “Five dollars is supposed to get you a kiss from me and a kiss from Woofy. There’s not really a multi-kiss deal in place.”

“What if I want two kisses from you instead of one from each?”

Garrett looked up to see if Kaiden was joking, and although he did still have the playful grin, he appeared serious.

“I, um…” he stuttered, feeling the flush return to his face. “I-I guess that would be okay?”

Why was he so thrown off? It’s not like he hadn’t been kissing people literally the entire day.

Kaiden smiled, slapping down a five-dollar bill before raising an eyebrow in expectation. Garrett gestured for him to move closer, smiling in resignation. Kaiden planted both hands on the table, leaning over and placing a quick kiss on Garrett’s lips.

“That’s one,” he teased, grinning.

“I really like your tattoo,” Garrett blurted out, sure his face must be turning the color of Kaiden’s hair. "My boyf-- ah, you know what? Nevermind."

The other man smiled, reaching up to faintly run his fingers across the ink.

“Thanks,” he murmured.

“I, um...okay, let me not make this more awkward than it already is,” Garrett sighed with a chuckle. He gestured again for Kaiden to come closer, another soft kiss passing between the pair.

Kaiden stepped back once they had finished, somewhat shyly looking at the ground as he smiled.

“I should probably be getting out of here,” he said as more people began to approach the stand. He gave Garrett one last smile.

“Thanks for indulging me.”

With another wink – and another round of blushing from Garrett – he was off.


	10. Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Hawke belongs to [un-shit-yourself](http://www.un-shit-yourself.tumblr.com), specifically from her fic [I Say Fever.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5056243/chapters/11627455)

People were slowly making their way to the exit in droves, stopping here and there at the booths that littered the courtyard on the way out, and Garrett saw his line begin to grow once more. Some people merely stopped to drop a couple of dollars into his jar, others to give Woofy a quick pet, but a fair amount still wanted the kiss they were paying for. 

As he finished chatting with a young mother and her overexcited daughter (who couldn’t resist flinging her arms around Woofy’s neck) he heard the faint sounds of a guitar coming from the other side of the area.

_Although we both lie close together_

_We feel miles apart inside…_

Garrett gasped, standing up suddenly and nearly flipping his chair over as he craned his neck to look for the source of the music.

_Was it something I said or something I did_

_Did the words not come out right_

“Are…you okay?” the mother asked, giving Garrett a curious glance as she picked her daughter up.

“He’s singing a Poison song!” Garrett grinned, bouncing on his balls of his feet as he looked around. “This is unbelievable!”

“Okay, well...thanks,” the woman said, backing away. “Have a good day.”

Garrett waved absentmindedly, finally spying the singer a short distance away. A small crowd had gathered around him, but he could still see the man strumming his acoustic guitar as he sang, people tossing coins and bills in his open case.

He was _good_ , Garrett thought, and he briefly toyed with the idea of putting his “BRB” sign up so he could go and appreciate the singer properly. But with more people approaching, he didn’t have the chance.

_Though I tried not to hurt you_

_Though I tried_

_But I guess that's why they say_

“Eeeeevery rose has its thorn,” Garrett sang along loudly as the singer reached the chorus. The people in his line looked awkwardly at each other as Garrett began to sway along to the music, eyes squeezed shut.

“Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song,” he sang, dramatically clutching his heart.

It wasn’t until the chorus had finished that he opened his eyes and noticed the crowd had parted so that the singer could see him, smiling and nodding his head when he caught Garrett’s eye. Garrett faltered in the lyrics for a moment, but then the man gestured for him to keep going.

_I listen to our favorite song_

_Playing on the radio_

He sang along with the man just as enthusiastically, and by the time they reached the chorus for the second time an even larger crowd had formed, cheering the impromptu duet on.

They finished up the song to a loud round of applause, people donating money to both the singer and Garrett to thank him for his "contribution." The line to his booth had also grown quite long after his performance.

“I think your friend is waiting to talk to you,” one woman whispered to him after her kiss. Garrett looked over to see the singer standing awkwardly off to the side, running a hand through his dark hair. He grinned a bit sheepishly and gave Garrett a small wave.

“Thank you,” Garrett said, smiling at the woman before waving the singer over. He only had a couple more people in his line, so, while he didn’t want to rush his pseudo-customers away, he also wanted to have a chance to speak with the man without an audience.

“I just wanted to say thanks,” the singer began once everyone had left. “I made more money with that one song than I think I did all day.”

Garrett chuckled, looking at the ground as he shuffled his feet.

“Poison is pretty much my favorite band,” he said shyly, flashing the man a grin. “As uncool as it probably is to admit that.”

The singer shrugged, returning his smile.

“I’m the one who knows how to play it,” he laughed. “But that was fun. You should come see me sometime. I play at one of the local bars.”

“That would be awesome,” Garrett agreed, nodding eagerly. He glanced off to his side, noticing a blond man making his way to the booth and let out a deep sigh.

“I think this one is going to be my last,” he snorted good-naturedly, gesturing with his head. “This was a long day.”

“You got paid to kiss people all day?” the singer asked, raising his eyebrows in appreciation. He bit his lip, glancing down at his case before deciding something. Holding a finger up, he reached into the case and pulled out a few bills, placing them in the jar.

“Your share,” the man grinned. “Wouldn’t be fair.”

“Oh,” Garrett started. “It’s okay, you don’t—“

“I mean, if you feel _bad_ about it, I wouldn’t say no to a kiss.” The man bit back a smile, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“If you insist,” Garrett sighed playfully. He stepped closer, both moving together as if this was something they did every day. Garrett grinned as they broke the kiss and he stepped back, blushing slightly.

“It’s always so weird to kiss someone else with a beard,” he laughed, the other man joining in.  

The singer handed over a card, giving Garrett a smile as he hoisted his guitar case up once more.

“I’ll be looking for you,” he murmured, and with another quick wave he turned and left.


	11. Father Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So [mevima](http://www.mevima.tumblr.com) mentioned Father Anders from her and [un-shit-yourself's](http://www.un-shit-yourself.tumblr.com) fic [Temptations of the Wicked ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5201732/chapters/11988242)and I thought...if there's one person that will REALLY fluster Garrett, it's him. So here we are lol.

“I wanted to tell you I enjoyed your performance.”                                                                                                                          

Garrett – who had been doing nothing but staring at the business card in his hand – jumped at the voice before spinning around, doing a double take as he looked at the blond man standing in front of his booth.

The man raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response.

“Sorry,” Garrett said with a sheepish grin. “You just, um…you look a lot like my boyfriend.”

“I would hope that’s a good thing.”

“Yeah, I mean…” Garrett started, fumbling. “It’s just…weird?”

He glanced down, noticing the man’s collar.

“Are you a priest?” he asked incredulously.

“Does that surprise you?”

Garrett snorted, shaking his head.

“I’m just picturing my very un-priest-like boyfriend in your outfit,” he chuckled. “I’m pretty sure the only time he ever says anything remotely religious is when we fu—uh, forget it.”

The other man smirked, giving Garrett a slow once-over.

“I can imagine someone like you would merit quite a bit of… _praise_ ,” he murmured.

Garrett’s eyes widened, shifting slightly on his feet and very determinedly pushing away the inappropriate thoughts quickly rising in his brain. Which was difficult now that he had reminded himself of some of the more sacrilegious things Anders had shouted in the throes of passion. And having a man who looked so similar standing before him…

“Yeah, um…” Garrett took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to get some semblance of control.

“Is your boyfriend here?” the man asked quietly.

Garrett’s eyes flew open, glancing nervously around the area, half expecting Anders to be hiding nearby.

“No,” he croaked. “Just me and my dog.”

The priest’s attention turned towards the panting dog lying near his feet. Woofy looked up at him expectantly, and Garrett watched as the man went from teasing to genuine excitement. He kneeled down, scratching Woofy behind the ears as the dog gingerly licked his forehead.

“He likes you, Father” Garrett chuckled as Woofy tried to sneak in another lick. The priest stood, wiping his head with the back of his sleeve before glancing at Garrett’s sign.

“I suppose I should pay for that,” he smiled, reaching for his wallet.

“It’s really not a big deal,” Garrett shrugged. There was no harm in one little kiss…especially since it was going to be the last of the day.

“I insist.”

The man placed a five-dollar bill on the table, the teasing smirk returning to his face.

“And I suppose I’ll have one of each, while I’m here,” he murmured with a quick quirk of an eyebrow.

Garrett swallowed the lump in his throat, nervousness returning as he took the money with a short nod of his head.

The priest leaned in, gently cupping the side of Garrett’s face before bringing their lips together in a soft, lingering kiss. A quiet whimper inadvertently sounded from Garrett’s throat causing the priest to chuckle as the kiss ended. With a quick nip to Garrett’s bottom lip, he pulled back, smirking at the blush that had quickly covered Garrett’s face.

Garrett glanced around the courtyard again quickly, happy that it was nearly empty. The last thing he needed was someone (namely Bela) watching him make out with a priest.

“I should be going,” the priest said with another small smile. “Thank you, again. You’ve made this day much more entertaining.”

Garrett opened his mouth to respond but no words came out, so he settled for a wave before averting his eyes. Thankfully, the priest didn’t linger, and as soon as he was out of sight Garrett collapsed back onto his chair, burrowing his face in his arms on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add an epilogue, so there will be one more chapter :)


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we needed one.

“Rough day?”

Garrett looked up to see Anders striding across the courtyard, pulling a piece of cotton candy out of a bag. He grinned, tying the bag up and tossing it at Garrett.

Garrett only groaned, putting his head back onto the table as the bag bounced off his shoulder.

“All kissed-out?” Anders teased, perching on the side of the table. He picked up the money jar off to the side, examining its contents. “Looks like you did well.”

“Remind me never to do this again,” came the muffled response. Garrett turned his head so he was facing Anders, although it remained resting on his arms. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“I thought you might need some moral support,” Anders grinned, tucking a piece of hair behind Garrett’s ear. “Or someone to fight for your honor.”

“You did that once already,” Garrett snorted. “It didn’t turn out so well.”

Anders huffed in mock annoyance, turning away.

“Besides,” Garrett continued. “All of the guys who hit on me were really nice, I wouldn’t want you to hurt them.”

Anders turned sharply, eyes narrowing as he studied Garrett’s face. Garrett just blinked back, giving him an innocent smile.

“What’s wrong, love?”

Anders sighed, giving Garrett a wry smile.

“Nothing,” he murmured. He stood, gesturing towards the exit with his head. “How about we get out of here?”

Garrett nodded, quickly gathering the money and the few things he had brought with him (including Woofy) and the trio headed for the exit.

Anders wrapped an arm around Garrett’s waist as they walked, tucking one hand into his pants as he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Next year I’ll donate double what you made today,” he murmured. “Just save the kisses for me.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to say THANK YOU so much to everyone who let me borrow their OC's for this (much longer than a week) prompt fest. It was a lot of fun getting to know all of these different characters and seeing how much time you've put into them. I hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
